Chris D'Amico
Chris D'Amico aka Red Mist and later The Mother Fucker, is the secondary antagonist in the 2010 movie Kick-Ass and returns as the main antagonist in its 2013 sequel Kick-Ass 2. His father Frank D'Amico is the main antagonist of the first film. The Mother Fucker is Kick-Ass' arch-enemy and the most recurring antagonist of the franchise (that includes the comics and the movies). In 2012 comics, he change his named to "The Mother Fucker" and then led his gang revamped the Toxic-Mega Cunts. He is potrayed by Christopher Mintz-Plasse. Live Action Kick-Ass Kick-Ass When it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris disguises himself as a superhero, Red Mist, and befriends Kick-Ass. During this time, he learns that Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, are the vigilantes intent on bringing down his father's business. He tricks Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, in order to lure all three heroes into a trap. He is as equally ruthless as his father, although he is still human enough not to harm those who pose no threat to him or his father, as evidenced when he pleads with Frank to spare Kick-Ass' life after proving his innocence. However, when Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight and tries to kill him, but ultimately loses the fight. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask and vows revenge on Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl. At the end of the movie, he sits at his father's desk with a handgun and says "As a good man once said 'Wait till they get a load of me.'" He then shoots his handgun at the camera (breaking the fourth wall), ending the film. Kick-Ass 2 After his father's death his mother insisted that Chris's obsession with killing Kick-Ass was unhealthy and that Frank died in a fire. Chris, in a fit of rage, accidentally killed his mother by breaking her tanning bed whilst she was in it. Chris takes his mother's outfit and donned the title "The Mother Fucker". After his first crime resulted in failure, despite his goal was attempting to go viral, his right-hand man Javier said that Chris should be his own man and helped him assemble his league, the Toxic-Mega Cunts by paying people to kill Kick-Ass instead of doing the deed himself. Chris visits his Uncle in prison who also reminds Chris that his obsession with Kick-Ass was unhealthy and ordered his men to kill Javier while Chris listened to his closest friend die over the phone. That night, he and the Toxic-Mega Cunts infiltrate the Justice Forever hideout and Mother Russia, second in command and bodyguard of D'Amico, kills Justice Forever leader Sal Bertollini (alias Colonel Stars and Stripes) by stabbing him in the chest with a machete. Despite sparing Sal's german shepherd, Eisenhower, the team goes out for pizza. The next day, The Motherfucker and the TMC attack Justice Forever member Night Bitch's home in a neighborhood and Chris attempts to rape her, but doesn't go according to plan. He then hurts her just as Mother Russia kills many police officers outside. When Dave's father takes blame for his son and claims to be Kick-Ass by polices, he hired thugs to kill Dave's father in prison and assault Dave at the funeral. His minions kidnapped Dave and failed to bring him back to the lair, he laughs when Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl infiltrates his lair. Explaining he and his army outnumber them, not realizing that Hit-Girl was leading The Justice Forever to his hideout. Scared and masking his fear by responding to Kick-Ass, he and Dave stare at each other in anger, before Kick-Ass punches him in the face. A massive brawl then breaks out between the Heroes and Villains, including Kick-Ass and The Motherfucker with Kick-Ass having the upper hand due to his extensive training. eventually Chris flees the fighting and heads for the roof top of his hideout with Dave in pursuit. Once on the roof chris ambushes Kick-Ass by hitting hium over the head as he runs thorugh the rooftop door, sending him to the ground in a daze. After berating Kick-Ass for using his talents to help the defenseless he attempts to beat him to death, but is fought off by Dave. Eventually The Motherfucker is beaten by Kick-Ass, who is using his batons, causing Chris to fall defeated on the sky light. After a brief moment of pause the skylight cracks, however as Chris falls Dave lunges forwrd and grabs his hand in an attempt to save his arch nemesis. Chris disgusted with Kick-Ass's noble efforts refuses his help and let's go, sending him plummetting to the floor when he realizes that he doesnt actually want to die. Chris however lands in the Shark tank he had earlier installed in his evil lair, and rises above the water unharmed, but as he rejoyces, upon a moment of silence he is suddenly attacked by the shark he had placed in the tank and was mauled to near death. In the after-credits scene, Chris is revealed to be alive in a hospital, but has lost both of his legs and arms as he struggles to sip through a straw, due to the conditions he is in. Most likely, police would be awaiting him. Quotes Gallery a3eb7791d23f69baea72e99d26627cde.jpg|The Mother Fucker as Red Mist in 2010's "Kick-Ass". Category:Crime Lord Category:Teenage Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Liars Category:Addicts Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Evil Genius Category:Rich Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Leader Category:Friend of the hero Category:Recurring villain Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Gangsters Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Big Bads Category:Gunmen Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Power Hungry Category:Masked Villain Category:Criminals Category:Hatemongers Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Mature Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Anarchist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Sociopaths Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Family Murderer Category:Mobsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Weaklings Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bombers Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Villains Category:Kick-Ass Villains